Kidnapped by Handsome Strangers
by Hefters
Summary: Bella Smithson meets Jessica, the Hetalia fangirl. After three months of their tired friendship, Bella has to leave for Canada. But, will something stand in her way? Parody of Kidnapped by Sexy Men.
1. Chapter 1

A small sigh escaped my lips as I realised what the date was.

Monday the 31st, the beginning of the final appalling day of school. It wasn't the school I despised, nor the lessons.

Apart from history.

I used to enjoy it, until she came along. Jessica, the cause of my school related issues. She had joined my history class just under three months ago, and those three months had been torture ever since.

I'm Bella Smithson, that girl who always sat alone reading my 'strange' books in my own little tranquil world. Because of this, I didn't have many friends at school, just one or two that spoke to me on the extremely rare occasions so they were more like faint acquaintances.

But, that changed when she had joined me at lunch on her first day in my class. I'd heard the rumours spreading about her from the raucous youths in my year, saying she was evicted from her last class because of the show that had her persistently interrupting the other children's learning.

Those were, according to the untrustworthy teens, the teacher's exact words, but I thought otherwise. After hearing about her, I had the feeling that this Jessica had attempted to cram her addiction to the show into that class as much as possible, maybe even leaving the teacher and students begging for the head teacher to move her into my lesson.

I couldn't have been more right.

She let her bag drop onto the filthy, no longer white, lunch desk and took the empty space next to me, staring in my direction. I was infatuated in reading an old, leather bound book about British curses so I tried to ignore her, which failed when I realised she wasn't going to leave.

I raised one of my overgrown eyebrows at her, seeing what the girl wanted. She responded by rustling through her bag, making quite a racket as she tried to look for something that seemed important to her, though she thoroughly annoyed me in the progress of her pointless search.

All of a sudden, she wrenched my book out of my hands and replaced it with her phone which was playing an anime that I was going to get very acquainted with.

"Give me back my book!" I'd hissed at her, snapping my head to the right so I could confront the beast.

To my surprise, Jessica was blushing and covering her nose with a tissue. I snatched my tattered book away from her other hand, making sure to avoid her nosebleed. At least I had hoped it was only that, it seemed way too heavy for a regular nosebleed. Being my 'help others who are in dire need' self, I decided to pity her and ask if she required any assistance.

"Dude, are you okay? Do you want me to take you to the school nurs-"

"You said dude! Just like America!" She blurted out, the nosebleed stopping in an instant.

"What? I honestly have no idea what you are talking about." I said, shaking my head. "And why are you blushing?"

"Because Hetalia is just so sexy and kawaii!"

My face morphed to one of disgust at this strange girl, racking my desperate brain for a way to escape this soon to be awkward conversation.

"Forget I asked! Anyway, I don't have time for whatever you were trying to show me. Got to run!" With that final announcement, I collected my bag along with the book and strolled to my locker to grab my history textbook. I had history during the first and last periods of my timetable on a Monday and a Wednesday; I'd decided to take that class because I wanted to be a historian when I grew up, before Jessica had come along anyway.

Now, I was stuck with her, having to share a desk in history with someone like that was agony for me. Not only was she the creepiest person I had ever met, but she had chosen me as her best friend. I'd tried to explain that I didn't want a friend from that very first day, but she completely mistook the situation and started following me around like a lost soul.

Her annoying anime song rang through my head as I prepared for school on my final day, dragging a brush through my shoulder length, scraggy brown hair and changing into my plain school uniform.

I didn't know what it was called, but she had made me listen to it almost every day. Or, she would sing it in her horrific, obviously not fluent in Japanese, voice. I mean, I know I can't sing any better, but at least I didn't sing in Japanese! It was like she was dragging her terrible music in a loop around my miniscule brain.

I had nearly screamed at her to stop bothering everyone with it once, but I'd held my tongue.

I regretted that later when she attempted to show my history class a Hetalia episode, with succession.

During lesson, she had sauntered over to our gullible and weak teacher Mrs. Fulton, giving her a link to show the class an educational anime. I could almost feel the death glares Jessica was receiving from the other students, but she was oblivious to it, until the show started.

Complaints and vulgar language were tossed around the classroom towards the fangirl. I slumped back in my seat, almost pitying her. If she hadn't brought this on herself, I might have stepped in to help her.

My teacher was overwhelmed by the outrage from her class. She wasn't very great at handling behavioural issues. As a matter of fact, she gave into the students every demand, she was that bad.

Mrs. Fulton was actually forced into calling for assistance from the head teacher, who was irritated that the same girl who caused trouble in her old class, caused a riot in this one.

However, she was only given a phone call home to inform her parents about her behaviour. The fact that she had turned an entire class against her was the biggest issue that the principal had to deal with, which led on to uneventful detentions for the troubled pupils.

To Jessica's dismay, Hetalia was banned from ever being shown in school again because it was deemed as being racist towards other cultures, but I knew the principal had only said that so Jessica wouldn't be blamed. Nobody really minded this rule, except Jessica.

That was a dream come true for me. I'd hoped she would give up on the obsession and move on. But, my dreams soon shattered as she returned the next day, the same fangirl she was before.

She was waiting for me on the edge of my broken driveway, tapping her foot in impatience. My parents had already left for work and were set to return home by the time school ended, so the driveway was deserted.

Jessica walked up to school with me every morning now; she didn't ride her favourite coloured bike to school anymore, not after the incident with the principal, believing some mean teenagers would ruin it or steal it. I had always thought she was overreacting, but I didn't argue with her considering there were some bullies that might go that far.

She smiled as I trudged towards her, beginning our trek to the educational hell hole.

I gave a deep sigh when Jessica started singing some sort of creepy song quietly to herself as we arrived, having hiked my way up the lengthy hill that always seemed to leave me gasping for breath. She was gaining strange looks from the children a year below us whilst we both ambled over to the navy lockers, the repulsive paint in tatters from years of abuse.

Coincidentally, our lockers were two doors down from each other, hers decorated with, of course, Hetalia. Mine, on the other hand, had a picture of me and Jessica at her birthday two months ago, as well as the many posters of my favourite bands.

She wasn't always that bad of a friend, it was just her obsession with Hetalia that was driving me and the rest of the world away.

In fact, I had actually had fun on her birthday, when she was too distracted by the rides at the fair we'd gone to.

My favourite ride had to have been the Dragon Fall of Death, a sickly green drop tower that left the unsuspecting riders begging for more, or throwing up in the nearest bins.

She'd said she wanted to go on it as it had reminded her of China, which confused me a little. I'd only agreed since I thought it might have shut her up about Hetalia for a while, and it had. Jessica had felt dizzy after riding it, and screaming vodka when we plummeted back to the ground didn't help with her voice either. So, she couldn't speak very well, not leaving her with much of a chance of pointing out Hetalia references.

After a while, I realised that when she was quiet, Jessica wasn't that much of a pain to be around. She was actually quite a loyal friend. That didn't mean I was going to let her carry on with her obsession, just that I would be a smidge kinder to her about it. Just a smidge.

Then, the next day arrived, marking the return of Jessica the fangirl.

I grinned my teeth and ignored it, until the last day of June came. That was the day I left and moved with my family to Canada. The plans had been sprung on me less than a month before the big move, and I'd agreed without question, it was to help my parents after all. They had a job transfer of some sort, and because they work with the same company, both of them were given job opportunities away from my childhood home. So, it was goodbye to Jessica, who I'd hoped would find some new friends. I'd told her I was moving a week after I'd found out myself, and she had taken the news well.

She'd understood there was nothing she could do about it, but when she asked me where I was moving, she had some sort of fangirl moment at the fact I was moving to Canada. Jessica actually had an entire photo album with the personified version of that country on her phone, which led to her re-introducing me to all the main characters. She'd shown them to me so many times that I actually knew all their names just by looking at them.

I'd attempted to keep my distance away from her fixation on Hetalia, especially after she'd shown me a 'lemon'. Her exact words were "This is a safe story, not one of those M rated ones!", and I had believed her. I'd skimmed over it, and instantly regretted the five minutes I had wasted on this vulgarity. That experience had put me off her obsession even more, especially when she started up the conversation that would change my life for the stranger.

"What would you do if you met a Hetalia character?"

I glanced up from my book, worried about where she was going with this.

"Nothing." I responded.

"Really?" Jessica looked crestfallen at this, although she persisted in bothering me anyway. "I mean, I wouldn't do anything crazy like trying to rape them, or something like that. At least, I don't think I would do that. But, I'd do more than nothing."

"Well, I'm not you. Also, I'm not a fan of Hetalia, so if I met them, they would just be normal people to me. Plus, the fact that they're not real means I wouldn't meet them anyway."

"You never know! They could be working for the government." She turned her head both ways, then leaned in closer towards me. I could smell the cheesy crisps on her breath from lunch, the stench filling my nostrils as she whispered in an overly dramatic fashion, even covering part of her face with her hand.

"They could be listening right now. Think about that! The Axis and the Allies, stalking us!"

My icy blue eyes widened at this statement. I couldn't tell whether she was serious or just being her usual self.

"Of course they are. I bet they're hiding in that closet in the back of our history classroom! That thing's massive, it's like Narnia in there!" I exclaimed, the sarcastic tone in my voice humouring her.

"Nah! Nobody's dumb enough to hide in there."

I rolled my eyes at her, having expected her to say something along those lines.

"Alright, I've got maths with Mr. Doles. What about you?" I asked.

"I've got French with Miss Daniels. It would be so much better if France taught my class, though!"

Grabbing my bag and book, I made my way to maths; the class that filled my brain with tedious facts and figures and left me desperate for my lunch break to come. I scowled at the clock throughout the lesson, its slow hands ticking away the valuable time I could have spent reading.

Soon enough, it turned one, and my long awaited lunch came, although it was occupied with Jessica babbling on about Hetalia, as usual.

Meanwhile, I was fumbling through my deep bag, until I found what I was looking for. I pulled out my bag of skittles and tore it open, slipping one skittle after another into my mouth as she spoke, my own thoughts dwelling on the big move which was in less than two days. Her words travelled through one ear and out of the other as I scarfed down the delicious snack. I was just about to eat the final skittle, until it decided to slither out of my hand and onto the unwelcoming floor. The cafeteria ladies were quite strict when it came to food spillages, even when it was just one sweet. I turned around to see a lunch lady glaring daggers in my direction; the look on her face ordering me to throw the skittle away.

"Son of a bitch." I muttered at her, quiet enough so she couldn't hear it, and ducking underneath the table to collect the offending item.

"OH MY GOD! Like that one time when the G8 was stranded on an island and France said 'son of a bitch'!" Jessica squealed in my ear, causing my head to shoot up and smash into the rough wood of the lunch desk. I resisted the urge to either take a strike at Jessica with my fist, or howl in pain, though both were delightfully tempting. Instead, I pulled myself back up and launched the skittle at her, aiming for her face, not caring if the lunch lady was there or not. My eyes burned with annoyance as she moved, effectively dodging my missile and giving me her annoyingly sweet smile.

"Will you shut the hell up with that Hetalia crap?"

"Aww, you remembered the name of it!" She squealed again, not showing any signs of remorse or sympathy towards the injury that she caused.

I held my throbbing head in my shaking hands, attempting to remove the pain with pure willpower. Slowly turning towards Jessica, I gave her my worst death glare, the one that sent my few enemies dashing for the hills.

This lasted about thirty seconds, until the school bell shrieked throughout the school, snapping me out of my loathing state.

"Oh no, it's history." I groaned, the realisation of the torture that was to come loomed over my very existence as we arrived at the lockers to collect our shabby history books. I knew she had a plan for today, I could tell by the look on her face. Every time she was about do something big, like embarrass herself in front of the whole class, she pulled the same face. I tried talking her out of it on the way to history, but before I knew it, we were already sat down in our assigned seats with Mrs. Fulton starting her lesson.

"Alright now, class, today we will start to learn about…" She paused and took a deep breath. I presumed she was remembering the times Jessica had 'helped' teach the lesson by using Hetalia, like the small snippets of random episodes that she referenced to had ever helped teach anyone in our class. Somehow, Jessica had managed to get an A in this class. I honestly don't understand the school system anymore if someone like that can get an A without doing the proper work. Then again, I can't really argue considering I got an A as well.

"World War two." She finished, bracing herself for the worst lesson ever.

An eruption of sighs came from the class, including me. I knew that during the war it had something to do with the Axis and the Allies, but we hadn't learned much about this specific subject. Anything that I did learn, I most likely forgot over the years of cramming my brain with pointless knowledge over trivial things. One thing I did remember was that these were some of the characters from Hetalia, which made me want to dash out of that classroom and never return. Luckily, this was my last lesson ever here. After tonight, I should be on my way to the airport, leaving for Canada. That might have been the reason Jessica decided to take over this specific lesson. That, or she was just being her usual obnoxious self.

"Mrs. Fulton, can I share all of my knowledge on the whiteboard?" Jessica asked, placing an innocent look on her face. The class watched in horror as our teacher placed the cheaply bought expo marker in her hand. For me, this was like a movie, I could just see this scene being replayed over again but in extremely slow motion, with the overly dramatic music playing in the background of it all.

"Alright class, who can tell me what World War two was about?"

I could barely watch this soon to be train wreck, seeing the entire class silent like this was unnerving. Until, the usual class clown had to raise his hand.

"Yes?" Jessica turned to him.

Tyler Breno, the second most annoying person I knew, seemed to have the need to give his openly rude opinion on everything. But, for some reason, he was a part of the popular crowd, so everyone followed his idiocy with no questions asked. I am so glad I'm not one of them.

"The Nazis taking over the world." He grinned, cuing the laughter of his colleagues. I could see Jessica forcing down a giggle too.

Didn't anybody understand how offensive this joke was? I slumped back in my chair, trying to think about how the deaths of so many could be considered funny. Nothing came to my mind as the class finally quietened down, leading on to Jessica's lecture on the matter at hand.

"It is about the Axis Powers, which were mainly Germany, Prussia, Italy, Romano and Japan against the Allied Forces which were mainly America, Canada, England, France, Russia and China."

I felt like slamming my head into my desk after she'd finished speaking. She was even drawing character portraits on the board with the extra markers Mrs had left. It took about half an hour just to draw one, and my teacher was letting this happen! I didn't think anyone could understand the angst I was feeling at this moment.

I mean, she even used Romano, the man who represented the South of Italy, instead of just saying Italy, the actual country and member of the Axis. I don't think any of my classmates knew what a Romano was, I still can't believe I even remembered who he was. I guess she must have drilled Hetalia into my brain so much, I could actually differentiate the characters. I think there may have been some laughter from the back of the classroom, around the History closet area. I wouldn't have been surprised if some idiot had gotten themselves locked in there, but it sounded like there was more than one person. I seemed to be the only who noticed this, as Jessica still carried on.

"There are other countries that are a part of World War two, but I can't name them all. What I can name is Iraq, Thailand, Poland, Greece, Hungary, Austria and the Philippines."

She just had to show off how many countries she could name, though. Didn't she realise that everyone was beyond caring about the 'almighty' Jessica? By now, all they wanted to do was leave this lesson, just like I did. I'm not even sure we would be learning about any of these in the future. Well, I knew I wouldn't be, but the rest of the class still had to learn about it. I was leaving them, alone, with Jessica. Then again, half of them deserved her torture anyway, I'm sure they're the usual bullies that preyed on the innocent, so I wasn't too bothered about them.

Jessica swirled around, seeing everyone either bored out of their minds at watching her draw, or jaded from the day's typically boring events. She then proceeded to sit on the teacher's desk, as if she owned it.

"Any questions?" She said, looking around for volunteers. No one dared to move.

"Alright, which country do you want to learn about first?

"The Nazis!" Tyler blurted out, obviously unaware of why everyone was silent. Nobody wanted Jessica anywhere near them. So, when she strolled over to his desk, everyone budged their chairs away as much as they could, leaving him defenceless against her fangirlness. He looked up at her menacing stature, her shadow looming over him.

"Well, that would mostly be Germany, although most of the Axis wanted to dispose of the Jewish."

I sat there, flabbergasted at how she managed to say something so wrong, so casually. Italy and Japan had nothing to do with the Jewish, as far as I know. I remembered they participated in the War, but they were never mentioned having anything to do with the Jewish in anything I could remember.

The bell screeched through the monotonous classroom, making everyone jump up. I dashed out of the door, having seen Jessica stay behind to talk to our teacher.

I needed to get home to pack my bags, tonight was my final night here, and that was my final Jessica filled history lesson.

**(A/N: This was a parody of Kidnapped by Sexy Men, in case you didn't know, Bella is the best friend from the original story. This was not meant to offend or belittle the original story, and if I did do anything to offend anyone, I apologise from the very bottom of my deep, dark heart. I got inspired to write this after I read the reviews for KBSM on the Hetalia blogs. This was also inspired by a review on TheHetaliaHumanOC for another parody called Taken against My Will by Crazy Men. The rest of this will be different from KBSM, so it's just the first, second and maybe the third chapter that should relate to KBSM. Plus, when I mentioned the overly dramatic music with Jessica and the markers, I was thinking of 'Low of Solipsism' from Death Note, just thought I'd let you know. I hope you enjoyed Kidnapped by Handsome Strangers! Remember to read the original!)**


	2. Chapter 2

I lugged the heavy messenger bag over my drooping shoulder, the dead-weight filled with my carry on clutter. My plane was leaving in less than five dull hours, and I had to waste those five hours in my monotonous home town, carrying around a bag that belonged in the trash. I'd always wished I had more than two bags, but it had never occurred to me that I would actually need more than what I already had. One for school and one for those days I would drag myself out of bed, planning on doing something with my life. And by that, I mean heading to the local park, library or supermarket.

That's right, I honestly don't have that much of a life outside of school.

I'm not really the type of party person, I've probably made that clear by now, though. So, if anybody needed me, I'd be hiding from them in any of these various locations. It was so inconspicuous, totally. Well, not many people ever found me, so I guess it was slightly successful.

Unfortunately, there was still that one person who could find me.

Yes, she has returned.

Jessica.

She always sought me out, and she knew about all of my hidden spots. I couldn't go one weekend away from the hell hole known as school without that girl following me. Of course, when she came, Hetalia came with her. Along with the references, photos, merchandise and quotes, all compiled together to build one obnoxious Jessica.

One time, I was sat in the library, reading in my quiet manner, until she arrived. The other occupants who were sat near me raised their eyes for a moment to spare a glance towards the fangirl. Meanwhile, I kept my furious gaze on my book, my cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as she skipped over to me. She literally skipped, in a library. I repeat, in a library, filled with intelligent people who actually paid her someq attention.

I felt like she was trying to embarrass me back then, which led to me to forcing her to warn me before she ever came back to my hangouts. And, I can't believe I just called it a hangout, I think Jessica's crazy has rubbed off on me. Maybe I should have called psychiatrists for us both, it definitely would have gotten me out of some sticky situations with her. Like all those times she would start chanting when we walked past anybody. I had always thought she was singing 'Dora the Explorer' in some kind of creepy, slow voice. Well, I was pretty sure I heard 'Dora the Explorer' somewhere in there, so it was more of a guess. Even if she wasn't singing a child's song, it was still embarrassing having to walk around with someone who seemed to enjoy the world staring at her like she's crazy.

Oh, wait, it's not _like_ she's crazy.

She is definitely crazy.

And I don't mean the normal fangirl crazy, which I presume is just enjoying the show, and maybe getting some of the merchandise, or something along those lines. But, no. Jessica took it to a whole new level.

Hetalia was her life.

It was basically a 'Shrek is love, Shrek is life' situation that was going on there. In her mind, it may as well have been called 'Hetalia is love, Hetalia is life', and that made me feel ill, and mentally scarred. Now, if anybody hasn't seen or heard of 'Shrek is love, Shrek is life', I am warning you now, it's not good. Unless, you're into that kind of thing, which I was pretty sure she was at the time.

Anyway, the bag that I mentioned previously, the one that belonged in the trash, had Prussia on it. She had bought me a Hetalia messenger bag as a leaving present, so I would remember her by it. So, now I was stuck with an anime character who had an enormous ego. The bag literally stated that he was awesome, and I was walking around my town like that. I would have used my school bag, but it was adorned with my school's logo, and I was quite self-conscious about it. I was really paranoid, believing that someone could stalk me by using my school. Yeah, I wasn't the smartest girl, back then.

I had my navy hoodie and black skinny jeans on as well, making me look rather wicked compared to the rest of my balamory themed city. The buildings were painted in childish crayon colours, like a rainbow exploded over us. Everyone else enjoyed dressing up as if they were Barbie dolls, whilst me and a few significant others dressed normally. What I would call normal may differ from other opinions, but I liked to think I look appropriate for my age, compared to my peers anyway.

Jessica, on the other hand, usually just wore her Hetalia merchandise, such as her Prussia shirt. Last month, when she first bought me the bag, Jessica insisted that we should show them off together, and guess how that ended. Everyone thought I was Jessica's sister, or at least related to her in some way. So, when we came back to school the following week, I was seen as another Hetalia crazed fan.

Nobody bothered me about it, but I could see the disgusted looks on their faces, as if I was below them. Don't worry, it was cleared up pretty quickly as people saw that I wasn't like Jessica. At least I hoped they did. I really wouldn't have wanted to be seen in that light, I preferred to have my own image to go with my personality. I'm not saying that I was a gloomy loner, just that I didn't want to be part of their crowd. I guess that type of attitude of mine is what got me into my mess.

On my final day, I was forced to dress for the town, wearing a vividly purple shirt, bright red jeans, sickly green boots and my raven jacket. Those were the only other clothes, apart from my old school uniform, that I didn't pack for Canada. I really regretted not setting aside spare clothes before sealing my suitcases for good. Now, I had to walk around feeling like a giant packet of mismatched crayons, the messenger bag really setting off my crazy. I was on my way to the park that's down the street from my house, figuring I could take one last swing before I left in five hours. My heavy bag slowed me down so much, I was overtaken by a snail, which I accidently stepped on and squashed. I felt its poor, crispy shell get crushed beneath my huge boot. The crunch sound it made when my foot hit it stabbed my eardrums.

All of it made me want to squirm like an idiot in the middle of the pavement. Instead, I just stood there, frozen in place, my face scrunched together in disgust and guilt at what I'd just done. Slowly, I unfurled my strange facial expression and raised my foot up towards my face. The bottom of my shoe was covered in the slime from the innocent little beast. I attempted to wipe it off by sliding my shoe across the pavement, but to no avail. After making myself look like a fool for another five minutes, I gave up and carried on my journey to the park.

As soon as I arrived, I could tell _she_ was here. Her favourite colour bike was leaning against the park gates, just waiting to be stolen by some punks who think they're gangsters. Sometimes I hated this generation, other times it was tolerable. But, Jessica wasn't giving me much hope for humanity at the moment. She was sat next to the blue, plastic sandbox that was created for the toddlers of my town, with her bag crumpled on the ground beside her. In her hands was my British curse book I gave her, the same one I'd held when we first met. It was funny seeing her actually concentrating on something other than Hetalia for once. Then again, that book probably fulfilled some of her Hetalian desires, considering that it was British after all.

Throwing my bag on the floor, I plonked myself down onto the old swings. These were made specifically for the children that were around my age so we could still enjoy the ambiance of this area, without looking strange for being in a toddler's park. Although, me and Jessica seemed to be the only people who used the park for its intended use, instead of vandalising everything in site. Somebody had even scrawled their name into the bottom of the metal swing seat, and they drew an object I would rather not mention.

Though, I didn't see anybody around that day, which was a little strange. Generally, there was at least one little brat running around and acting obnoxious, but it was dead silent.

Until, Jessica began chanting.

That was the start of my whole world falling apart.

All thanks to her.

At first, she started mumbling, which made me turn to see what she was up to. The swings weren't too far from the sandpit, so I could still hear her. But, I was surprised that she hadn't recognised me yet, I thought Jessica would have come over by now to bug me about Hetalia, again.

Unsurprisingly, that had happened on more than one occasion, and I would be sat in the exact same place, doing the exact same thing, which was swinging backwards and forwards like a madman. I had almost kicked her in the face many times, which she really didn't appreciate whilst trying to get my attention. It usually ended with us sat together on the swings or next to the sandpit, building unstable castles out of dreadful sand. I didn't really like sand very much, it got everywhere and didn't help me do anything, apart from bore me out of my mind. But, I stayed because Jessica did, and I was trying to be nice, for once.

After a few minutes of mumbling to herself, Jessica's voice started rising, getting louder by the minute. She was officially scaring me by this point, chanting the same words over and over, it was getting creepy. Creepier than the usual Jessica. This could have ended badly.

I was about to go over to her, and tell her to get some help before I left, when a rustling came from the hedges that surrounded the park. Behind those hedges was the vast forest that led to who knows where, so it could have been a wild animal. I had thought it was a squirrel or something along those lines, I didn't want to think it was some disgusting teenagers with no shame. This wasn't a good idea at the time, but I still chose to walk towards the bushes. I decided to suck it up and stroll over to see what it was. There was nothing to be afraid of, yet I was scared out of my skin, the bushes becoming scarier with each step.

As I reached over the hedges, I saw people. I counted ten. Ten grown men hiding in bushes, all staring at Jessica. They were acting creepier than her, and that was saying something. Even though they weren't much older than me, probably only a few years, they looked as weird as Jessica. I couldn't figure out why they were wearing army uniforms, I didn't think there was any festivals or reunions related to the wars going on. And, the reason for why they were hiding behind a hedge was a mystery.

Then, it hit me.

They looked exactly like those dumb anime characters in her show! I felt so stupid for not realising it before. I mean, Jessica had drilled it into my head so many times. I couldn't believe all the main characters were just hiding behind a hedge, even that Canada dude who everyone apparently forgot, according to Jessica anyway. I was pretty sure it was the Axis Powers, the Allies, Prussia and Canada, which increased how much I thought Jessica needed some psychological assistance.

I'd thought she'd hired them for some sort of dress up game. That sounded weird, although it's her choice if she chooses to do that, I guess. I could have complained all I wanted at her, but it's her strange hobbies, and it was my last day. So, I figured it was best to leave on good terms. The weird thing was that the strangers hadn't noticed me yet, just like Jessica, and I was dumb enough to use that as an excuse to stay.

I tried moving closer, tiptoeing towards them like I was a stealthy assassin. Of course, I didn't look nearly as amazing, or stealthy. They were discussing something, whilst I was lifting my head up slightly behind the bushes to see them up close. It felt eerie, seeing her characters in real life, they were like exact replicas. They could have been even more obsessed with Hetalia than Jessica. I wasn't sure that actually was possible, but their costumes were very detailed indeed.

"So, does everyone understand what we're doing?" One of them asked. He was dressed exactly like that idiotic American from the show, the same bomber jacket, the same glasses, the same colour eyes. Heck, they even had the same strand of hair sticking up. The one thing that ran through my mind was that his hair must have taken a lot of styling to get it that way. The same for all his colleagues, they were just so alike to the characters.

"Yes, you've asked that five times now! I'll go over it for you, if you really can't remember," I thought that was the England double, it had seemed like him anyway. He had the comically enormous eyebrows, the same messy, blond hair and emerald eyes, along with his green military outfit. "We have been following that girl for two months now, and we've found out who she is and where she lives. Also, where her friend lives, but we don't know what the friend looks like yet. Remember?"

"Totally!"

"Good. Now, we need to give Jessica the fake letter that we created. Wait, you do still have it, right?"

"Oh, here, England. I've got it!" The Italy clone replied, pulling a crumpled up piece of paper out of his pocket and handing it over to the scowling British man.

"Thanks Italy. Alright, now who has the real one for Bella?" I shrank back after 'England' uttered my name. What would they have wanted with me? I couldn't figure it out at the time. I didn't even know them, yet they knew me. I desperately hoped they were talking about someone else, but my hope was rapidly diminished after they continued their plans.

"I have it." A Japanese man stated, giving him a large blank envelope.

"Thank you Japan. Now, America, we have two letters." The England look alike said, patronising 'America'." We give one to that crazy fangirl, Jessica, to get her to stop stalking us. And, the second letter goes to her only friend, Bella."

That was the last straw, I couldn't sit there any longer and let them follow us around. I crawled over towards Jessica, wishing I hadn't left my phone at home. She was still chanting, almost yelling now, and she still hadn't noticed me. If only I could have called the police, or just screamed for help, but I didn't. I tried to warn Jessica, even though that was the dumbest plan in the world, considering the stalkers were right behind us.

When I finally reached her, one of the strangers behind me yelled something incoherent, and an acorn came zooming past my head. It almost smacked me, almost. Instead, the acorn barely missed me and struck Jessica in the back of her head. She ceased chanting and slowly turned around, a furious look on her face. That was when the eight men rose up, revealing their location to the fangirl. Jessica looked as though she was about to have a heart attack, seeing me slumped on the floor in shock, whilst her heroes stood behind me.

Then, she fainted.

The idiot fainted, basically giving herself up to these creeps.

"C'mon, we need to get to her, before she wakes up!" One of them called. The stalkers stepped out of the bushes and began slowly walking towards her, not paying any notice to me.

But, instead of taking this opportunity to run for my life, I leaped up and dove down in front of them, blocking the attack on Jessica.

"Look, I don't know what kind of freaky game you're playing at here, but knock it off! Leave my friend alone!" I shrieked, waving my arms in a crazy manner to stop them from coming any closer. The group halted, not wanting to be hit by my flailing limbs. The expressions on all of their faces were a mixture of confusion and uncertainty at my sudden appearance, apart from one of them. He seemed to recognise me, at least a little.

"You, you're Bella, right? The girl who's friends with her?" The man inquired, not seeming fazed by the fact that I was acting like a lunatic. He was dressed as China, with the same green uniform and hair tied into a ponytail. Just like everyone else, he was an exact replica.

Any ounce of confidence that was left in me vanished as quickly as it came. My arms fell to my sides, weak and unable to move anymore as I gave a shaky nod in response. I suddenly grew very afraid of these men, as if all the fear that I should have felt in the beginning piled itself together and decided to react now. I was literally trembling in their presence, and they could tell I was scared of them, now that they knew I was the one they were looking for.

"Mon cheri, you shouldn't worry about us. We're not going to hurt you, we just need to talk for a moment." The France impersonator stepped towards me, pulling a rose from what seemed like thin air.

Unfortunately, me being the clumsy person I am, I backed away from him and fell backwards over Jessica, landing on the ground with a thump. I inwardly cursed the insane fangirl for fainting at the wrong moments, however I had left a slimy foot mark on her arm as I slipped, so I guess that was my miniscule revenge against her lifeless body.

They scrunched their faces in an empathetic way, giving me the 'Oh, that's got to hurt' look as I fell. For the first time that day, I did the right thing and used this small distraction to escape the strange encounter. I pounced up, again, and dashed away as fast as I could. My heart was pounding, my palms were sweating, and I was hoping this was a nightmare.

But, I knew this wasn't. I was actually being stalked. By Hetalia weirdos.

I had made it about halfway down my street, a few houses down from my home, before realising that I'd left my Prussia bag in the park. I wouldn't have been that bothered about it, but I had left some of my personal belongings in it, such as my notepad with all of my email addresses and important notes that could be used to trace me. I had needed it for the plane ride over to Canada, to keep track of everything in my life.

Well, I quickly realised that my life was slowly crumbling away by this point, so it probably wouldn't have mattered anyway. I was just lucky they hadn't followed me out of the park, but I guessed they were busy with Jessica.

Uh-oh, Jessica.

I had completely forgotten about her. I was so busy trying to save myself, I hadn't even considered what they would do to her. They had mentioned a fake letter, but what did they mean by that? Whilst my mind was running frantic contemplating whether to return to her or not, I realised that I was wasting time standing still in the middle of the pavement, shaking in my skin at the consequences of my terrible actions.

Soon enough, I found myself dashing back to my house. I knew my parents or an adult could help, or call the police and arrest these creeps as soon as possible. I made it to my front door within seconds, barging it open and slamming it behind me.

"Mom! Dad!" I was almost in tears, my voice breaking slightly.

"We're in here!" My mom called from the kitchen, sounding a little too happy.

I rushed through, only to find two more men sat with her at the table, both eating tomatoes. They spun around, registering the flabbergasted look on my face and flashing me a grin. Well, one of them grinned, the other scowled and carried on stuffing his face.

It was Spain and Romano.

Why, why did we have to be stalked by these Hetalians?


	3. Chapter 3

"What's wrong, Bella? You look like you've just seen a ghost. Is everything okay?" My mom asked, a tinge of concern in her voice as everyone turned to face me.

I couldn't believe it, two stalkers, dressed as Spain and Romano from Hetalia, were sitting in my kitchen, eating my tomatoes and talking with my mother. First I had to deal with those crazy men in the park, now their equally as crazy colleagues had invaded my house, acting like they weren't complete lunatics who had some sort of messed up plan to kidnap Jessica.

"Mom," I gulped, my throat unusually dry all of a sudden."Who are your guests?"

"Oh, silly me! This is Antonio," She held out her manicured hand towards the Spain look alike." And, this is Lovino. " She repeated the motion for the other imposter, trying to make the atmosphere friendlier.

"Ah! So, this is the chica we've been looking for! Listen, we have something very important we need to tell you!" Antonio pounced up out of his chair and clasped my hands between his, a look of excitement on his tanned face. "You're coming to live with us!"

"What?! Mom what's he talking about?" I yelled, snatching my hands away.

"Exactly what he said! These are some old friends of mine, we've known each other for quite some time now, and they have a have a library tutorship thing for you to attend whilst when we're in Canada." She answered cheerfully.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday, or give me a chance to decide sooner?"

"Because you don't get a choice in this matter, sweetie. And, they only just arrived around an hour ago, along with the rest of their friends. They're all different nationalities, isn't that amazing?"

"Wait, what do you mean I don't get a choice?"

"I meant what I said, you don't get a choice. You're taking the tutorship, no questions asked. It's for your future, and you'll be staying with them for the rest of the year. Antonio told me he'll be paying for everything whilst you're staying with them. Isn't that right, Antonio?" She looked towards the two, giving them a sickly sweet smile. It wasn't her genuine smile, I could tell. Her eyes were vacant, any life that was once there, now dead. There was something very wrong with my mother, like she was being controlled by an unknown higher force.

She wasn't making any sense, and I knew she would never let me leave with some random men that she doesn't know all that well. My mom had a lot of trust issues with strangers, so she wouldn't let me go off on big adventures on my own, especially with people that I was sure she had only just met. She didn't even want me going to the park on my own, but somehow Jessica always managed to convince her.

Antonio nodded enthusiastically in response to my mother, whilst Lovino stayed slumped over on the table, still eating the same tomato with that bland expression on his face. He was obviously bored with the entire situation, as if he didn't want to be here in the first place.

"Well, you'd better get going then, Bella. You, Antonio and Lovino have gotten earlier flights than your father and I. Don't worry, we've got your suitcases sorted!" She chortled, waving at me as an indication that I should leave.

"Tha-that doesn't make any sense!"

She simply nodded in response, like she was in her own little dream world.

"These men aren't your friends, they're just stalkers! And their friends, yeah, I met them in the park. And now they're going to do something to Jessica! C'mon, we need to go!" I exploded, turning around and dashing back out of the door, leaving the others in shock.

But, they were already out there, waiting for me.

All eight of them were in the exact same place Jessica always used to wait for me, on the edge of the driveway, smiling brightly as I burst through. Jessica was with them, the fake Russia and America grasping her arms tightly behind her back. Her head lolled forward, either in resignation, or she was still unconscious. I went with the latter as I could hear her rather resounding snoring from all the way over here.

I spun back around, only to find Antonio and Lovino, or Spain and Romano, had followed me from behind, blocking my way back in. I stepped away from them, frozen in the middle of the two groups, my head snapping back and forth as I searched for an escape route.

There wasn't one.

Even if I tried to climb over the neighbour's fence, the Prussia look alike would get to me first. He was holding my bag, rummaging through it as if it was his own. I was about to try to make a mad dash past him, hoping his hands would get caught in the bag, or his rummaging would at least distract him enough for me to get halfway down the street.

But, before I could do anything, my vision began to blur and I started to feel faint. There was a thumping pain in my chest, like my heart was going to implode in on itself. Black spots clouded my eyes, and I felt the world spin around me as I fell, losing consciousness. The last thing I saw was the stalkers running towards me, apart from England. He stayed where he was, looking like he was in extreme pain. I could have sworn he was glowing, though I figured it was just my drifting imagination.

After that, I was in a calm, pleasant area of my mind for a while. It was a nice feeling, a worriless feeling. However, something came quickly along and ruined it, by pushing me from behind. I didn't know how it was possible, but it was like someone had been carrying me this entire time, and then decided to drop me into a hole.

It felt like I was falling into a bottomless void, I had nothing to latch on to for my own safety. Faces flashed by as I continued to fall. They were all those strangers, the kidnappers. Arms stretched out in front of me, reaching for help, or for a vengeance. I was so confused, so lost in my own thoughts. I just kept plummeting deeper and deeper into the void. This carried on and on, until I hit the ground.

The world slowly came back into focus. I was staring up into a vibrant blue sky, the sun glaring into my eyes. I squinted, pushing myself up off of the grassy land and on to my knees. Pain racked through my body at that little movement, making me want to just lie down and forget everything. It seemed that I had landed myself in a field, full of ravishing flowers, all of them looking strangely cartoonish.

I probably should have realised something was off by that point, but I was so busy taking everything in, I hadn't noticed.

I shook my head, my brown hair falling flat in front of my face. I lifted a hand up to move it, running my fingers through the tangles and pushing it to the sides. As soon as I dropped my hand back down on my lap, I saw it. What I had missed before.

I had been turned into an anime character.

Trembling, I glanced back down. My once normal hands were now mere shells of their former selves, the same for my body. My brown hair was a lighter shade, and pointier than before. My crayon coloured outfit was now three times as bright, and I seemed to have lost a lot of weight. That disappointed me a little, I had thought it would be funny to be a chubby character as everyone was usually skinny in these shows. Although, I figured I could eat as much as I wanted in this form, without gaining any pounds.

Even if I was slightly pleased in being in this weightless body, I was still scared out of my mind. I was trying to hold down a terrified scream, not wanting to have a panic attack after all I'd been through, but that endeavour failed as my whiny voice burst through the silence.

It didn't last long as gloved anime hands clamped around my mouth, effectively silencing my fears.

"Please stop with the screaming." It was Russia, the scariest of them all. "Don't worry, it's not that I mind it. In fact, I find it rather soothing. But, it seems displeasing to the others. Now, when I remove my hand, you shall stop. Da?" His innocent, childish voice scaring me into silence.

I nodded, feeling his ice, cold breath behind me. His scarf tickled the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. He released me and I slumped back down, complying with his wishes.

"Good girl." He giggled, patting my head.

He was pushing down too hard, and I could feel myself shrinking with each pat, but I was too frightened to move his hand away. I took another look at my surroundings, only just noticing the rest of his crazy group were in front of me, all in the same pained positions I was in moments ago.

"England, why do we always have to take that portal of yours? It hurts falling out of the sky, you know!" America whined, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, when you find another way of getting between universes without magic, let me know. Or don't. We really don't need another one of your hairbrained schemes right now." England retorted.

I bit down on my lip, trying to hold down another scream. He said magic, the one thing I was sure didn't exist in my world. But, I was now in an anime full of the personifications of countries, and we had apparently fallen out of the sky, so I just decided to go along with it for now. I was screaming internally, whilst I kept a small, mentally unstable smile on my face. I probably looked as though I was planning a murder, or like I had just escaped from the asylum, maybe even both.

"Hey, where's Jessica?" Prussia asked, interrupting my thoughts and making everyone spring up in fear.

"What?!" They all screeched, seeming rather scared of a human girl.

Russia stopped patting my head, and started trembling along with the rest of them. They all huddled together, forgetting they'd dragged my here along with them. It was quite a pathetic display, all the anime personifications, huddling together and whispering, as if they were afraid of her hearing them. Then again, I would have done the same thing in their position, seeing as it was her who was after them.

Whilst they were busy acting like penguins, I decided to search for Jessica. I didn't do it for them, I couldn't care less whether she found them or not. I mean, they had kidnapped us after all, so it would have been their own fault. I just wanted to know why they had kidnapped me, and why Jessica had gotten me into this mess. Which is why I tried to find her for the answers.

I pushed myself back off the ground, the pain fading slightly, but I still had to limp around a little. They hadn't noticed me yet, just like in the park. I figured it was just because they were scared, and clueless, but there was something strange going on. I limped my way around them, heading towards the edge of the field, where the rest of whatever city came into view. I could see the cartoon cars speeding by along the edges, not having a worry in the world. Unlike me, the girl who had to go and find the Hetalian.

It turned out, Jessica was hiding behind a tree near the end of the field. As soon as she saw me coming, she made a hissing sound and waved frantically at me. I made my way over, glancing back at the huddling personifications to make sure they weren't following. Her hair wasn't nearly as messy as mine, and she didn't look injured at all.

"Oh goodie! I can't believe those sexy men brought you along too!" Jessica squealed as she pulled me into a tight hug.

I instantly pushed her away, glaring bloody daggers at her. I turned around, checking if the kidnappers had noticed her squealing. Luckily, they hadn't, but I didn't want to take any chances with Jessica's loud attitude.

"Shush! They might hear you." I whispered harshly, putting my finger up to my lip, as you would to a toddler. "This is all your fault! I can't believe you got me dragged into this mess!"

"Wow, harsh Bella," She gave me a childlike pout. "Anyway, I did you a favour. You look way better as an anime, and I gave you awesome powers. Now, you can stay with these beauties forever." Jessica looked towards the terrified group, who were still in the same position as before.

"Well, maybe not forever. Just until my plans are complete, which shouldn't be too long." She grinned at me, a devilish sparkle in her eyes.

"Wha-what! What are you talking about! What plans? Did you hit your head or something? And how did we end up in Hetalia? This doesn't make any sense!"

"Wow, you've got a lot of questions, haven't you?" Jessica sneered. "They're going to have to wait 'till later, though! Oh, and if I were you, I'd pretend you didn't see me when they come over, otherwise you might get a little tongue tied! And then, the sexy men will think your mental!" She cackled, a look of craziness on her face as she wiggled her finger in front of me. "They'll think you're off your rocker! Cuckoo! Like you've lost your marbles!" She laughed maniacally at my dumbfounded expression.

I backed away, wondering what was wrong with her. This Jessica wasn't the one I knew. This one was full of pure evil. She had a menacing glare in her eyes, one that made her seem like a murderer.

"What's wrong with you?" I screamed, not caring if they could hear me anymore. I actually hoped they would notice and save me from this psycho.

"Oh, nothing's wrong with me. But, there's definitely something wrong with you!" She happily tapped my nose with her finger." Think about it for a while, you might actually get the answer. Or not. I did do an amazing job of hiding it." Jessica giggled.

"Hiding what?! And, what do you mean there's something wrong with me? You're the one who's mad, not me!"

"Oh dear, you still don't understand?" She moved in closer to me and patted my cheek. "We're all mad here, Bella."

"Hey, you stole that from Alice in Wonderland! Stop acting weird and tell me what's really going on!"

"Sorry, can't do that yet!" Jessica looked over my shoulder, her happy façade fading into an angry glare. "Looks like they did notice you, after all. Alright, I've got to run. Lots of things to plan and what not."

"Wait, I've still got questions that you need to answer!"

She leaned in even closer to me and whispered in my ear. "Don't worry about those for now. Just remember, I'm your ally, not them." Jessica backed off slightly, giving me a wink. Her eyes flashed a vibrant red, then reverted back to her original colour.

I gasped, staring in fear at the creature before me. She smiled at me for the last time that day, and began walking away.

"Also, my name's not Jessica." She muttered under her breath, before she left. After, she just carried on walking, as if she hadn't said anything, leaving me there, dumbstruck with terror.

I heard footsteps thundering behind me, the kidnappers screaming my name as they dashed towards me. I couldn't move, and she was already long gone by the time they had gotten to me.

Italy arrived first, wrapping me in an everlasting hug from behind, telling me that everything was going to be okay from now on. But, I couldn't focus on him. My main priority had to be getting back to my world, and finding Jessica, or whatever her name was now.

The Italian was quickly wrenched off of me as the personifications surrounded me, asking panicked questions all at once. I stood there, as still as a statue, unable to move or respond. I was too afraid. Seeing Jessica like that, her telling me that she was my ally, then proceeding to strand me here. It didn't make any sense. If she really was my ally, she wouldn't have left me here, would she?

Their voices went through one ear and out of the other with me, until Germany intervened.

"Everyone shut up!" He roared.

The group jumped back, startled by his loud words. I didn't think anyone was expecting him to yell like that, but it definitely worked as everyone quietened, looking down and shuffling their feet in embarrassment. Although, I felt a sense of deja vu, as if he had already said that before.

"We're going to do this my way, and that means one question at a time. We need to find out what happened with Jessica, not interrogate Bella." Germany said, calming himself rather quickly. "Who wants to ask first?"

"Oh, oh! Pick me! Pick me!" America raised his hand high in the air, begging to be chosen.

Germany sighed. "Fine, America, you can go first."

"Alright, um," The American pondered for a moment, trying to remember what he was about to say. " Oh, yeah! I remember, now. Bella, did you find Jessica, y'know, before we came?"

I gulped and looked down, unprepared to answer his question. I didn't even know what to call her anymore. I figured I should just keep calling her Jessica, considering I didn't have anything other than that name. I didn't even think she was human, after the strange eye colour scene. And, even though she had told me not say anything, I still attempted to reply to him, but all that came out was a squeak.

When I glanced back up to try to respond to him again, I was staring into emerald eyes. England was standing there, and he seemed to be examining me. His gaze ran up and down, looking for something. I didn't even notice him before, I must have been in my own world. I guessed that Jessica must have messed me up pretty badly with her creepy display. Suddenly, he stopped, and stared into my eyes for a moment, before concluding his search.

"Bella, did Jessica do something to you?" He asked, a serious tone in his voice.

I was about to answer him, but all that came out was a squeak, again. Instead, I shook my head, trying to say that I didn't think she had done anything, apart from scare me out of my mind.

"Hmm, I see." He mumbled.

Everyone seemed confused, all of us wondering what the British man was up to.

"Angleterre, is there something you're not telling us?" France inquired.

"Ah, yes. It seems Jessica has put Bella under a spell that prevents her from answering or speaking about certain subjects. She may have even blocked some of her memories, which isn't very helpful for us. Bella could be lose her voice and her past thanks to this. I could probably break it, but that would require more magic than I have at the moment. " He disclosed, leaving us all in shock.

"What?!" I yelled, my voice returning. "Nobody's put me under a spell!"

"Yes she has, you just haven't realised it," England stated, as calm as ever." Go on, say her name. I'll bet she blocked you from talking about anything related to her."

I tried to say her name, I really did. But, it felt like my throat was burning every time I even attempted to utter it. She really had put a spell on me. It was then that I finally understood what she had meant earlier.

_'Oh, and if I were you, I'd pretend you didn't see me when they come over, otherwise you might get a little tongue tied!'_

Her vindictive words twirled around my mind, her high pitched voice telling me the same things over and over again. She had done something to me, my so called ally had twisted my voice around. She had turned me into her puppet, making me say what she ordered me to. I still didn't understand most of her gibberish, but some of it obviously had some meaning in it.

"See, I told you. Now, would you like my help? Removing the spell will be a strenuous process, and we would have to go to my house to deal with it, though. I have some potions there that can remove it, but that may not be enough. I might have to perform a magic operation, which could be dangerous. So, what do you say?" The British nation held his hand out, waiting for me to decide.

It wasn't much of a choice, either lose my memories and my voice, or go ahead with whatever plan he had.

"Yes. I'll do it." I shook his hand, prepared to go through anything to survive this world and return to my own.

"Alright! Now that that's settled, England, dude, I believe you promised that we'd all be staying at your place until this situation with Jessica and Bella is sorted. You didn't forget, did you?" America laughed, seeing the distraught England remembering his half of the deal with the American.

"Yeah, I guess I did promise that," He sighed. "We'd best get going then, if we want to get this over with."

"Wait, before we go, there's something I want to know," I said, turning towards Spain and Romano. "Why were you in my kitchen earlier? And what did you do to my mom? She was acting really freaky."

"Oh, we were the back up plan, in case you didn't co-operate in the park." Spain chirped. "I guess we probably should have explained that earlier!"

"But that doesn't help me understand anyth-"

"C'mon guys! Last one to England's place is a rotten egg!" America yelled, interrupting me and darting off ahead of everyone. Prussia followed him, not wanting to be less awesome than the great American. I sighed, giving up on finding the answers for a while, and just deciding to go with the flow.

The rest of us began our trek to the personification's household, ignoring the two who ran off. They eventually came back, realising that they had left everyone behind. The others were nattering on about what they were going to do once we arrived, whilst I stuck to the edge of our group, thinking about what Jessica had told me. I couldn't tell whether or not she was on my side, if she was my friend or foe. There were so many unanswered questions that I wanted to ask her, but I knew she wasn't going to show up any time soon. Jessica had made it clear that she didn't want to be near the Hetalia men, for now. However, she did say that she had plans for us, and I didn't think those plans were meant to help me get home.

**(A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who has followed, favourite and reviewed, you are all awesome people! Also, sorry if this chapter is kind of bad, I had a little trouble writing this one. Oh, and I know there's a lot of unanswered questions about Jessica and Bella, but they'll be cleared up once the story moves along. Thank you for reading Kidnapped By Handsome Strangers, I hope you enjoyed it!)**


	4. Chapter 4

England attempted to explain the process I was going to have to go through on the way to his house, but I just couldn't concentrate. I kept seeing Jessica's demonic gaze glaring into me, like that image of her had been burned across my mind. He eventually gave up after a little while of dealing with my ignorance, although I think he could tell there was something wrong. From what I had actually listened to, I learned that he was going to have to invade my brain to remove this spell, or something along those lines. It got slightly confusing after he started talking about more magic terms that I didn't understand, so my thoughts drifted back to Jessica. Unfortunately, it seemed that she'd scarred me for life with her freakiness. Well, maybe not for life, at least until after the operation, when I could back any of those memories that fangirl erased.

Finally, after what felt like years of walking, we arrived at the British personification's house. I was surprised that I was even going along with this, seeing that I was with twelve men that I didn't know that well. I had only just met them earlier, and all I knew about them was what Jessica had drilled into my head before all this started. But, I doubted that knowing England couldn't cook would help me survive this world, would it?

I didn't know what I should have been doing, apart from finding Jessica and getting the answers I needed. Although, I had to go through this procedure first, otherwise I could forget everything and end up trapped here.

From the outside, England's home looked quite decent. It was a Victorian style mansion in the countryside, and it was enormous. There seemed to be enough rooms for everyone to stay in, and it looked safe enough to live in. The house itself wasn't falling apart, so I deemed it decent. Although, the roofs bugged me a little. They were pointed and jutted out slightly, like a Disney castle. There was something about them that bothered me. It might have been because you could probably lock someone up there and you wouldn't be able to find them, but that was a ridiculous thought, even for an anime world.

We must have walked further than I had first expected, as there was no one else around. There was just his house, and the grassy land that surrounded it. Then again, I wasn't really concentrating when we were walking, and I felt like my feet were about to drop off at any moment, so we probably did walk that far. It seemed as though we were on the outskirts of the city. No cars passed by, there weren't even any animals, apart from the Flying Mint Bunny that followed England all the way here. I'd thought that creature was imaginary, but no. There was actually a green bunny flying around in this world, and nobody else saw it, other than a handful of people. Well, according to Jessica only a few people saw it, and I guessed that I only saw it because of her.

Flying Mint Bunny flew straight past me, soaring through England's front door as soon as he unlocked it. It shocked me a little, and that made everyone turn around to look at the girl who's scared of thin air.

The inside of his house was completely different from the exterior. It was gorgeous, and quite modern too. We were standing in the foyer, on the glassy checkered marble flooring. The walls and ceiling were painted an alabaster white, with a large chandelier hung up in the centre. A set of stairs were on the right, and there were four entryways we could have gone through. But, we just had to go through the closed door at end of the hall. It looked ominous, compared to what I'd seen so far, and that made me want to stay as far away as possible. However, that special door led to the basement, where the 'magic' was going to happen.

We all followed England through the basement door, and down the stairs that followed. Candles adorned the dimly lit stone walls, and a strange aroma drifted around. As we descended further down, I realised how tense everyone seemed. England was in front of me, America was behind me and the other followed us. They were all silent, as if they were anticipating something.

I made it down the final step, entering the place where disturbing was born. It was the second creepiest place I'd ever been in, the first being that strange dream I had earlier, when I fainted and first came to this anime universe. Shelves filled with potions and books surrounded us as we strolled through. A strange symbol had been drawn on the floor in the centre of the room, adjacent to an old wooden table with a dark cloak over it. The rest of the group filed through, looking the same way I was feeling.

Nervous, scared, unsure. I was a mixture of all of these as we examined the basement.

England spun around, a dark expression covering his face. He stared directly into my eyes, again. "We're too late. Potions aren't going to help, the spell's grown too strong. That's it, I'm going to have to perform the procedure if you want your memories back. Are you absolutely sure you still want to do this?"

"Yes." I replied quickly, still confused on how he could tell everything that was going on just by looking at me.

The twelve of us stood at the entrance whilst England prepared the spell breaker. He wrapped the cloak around himself and pushed the table so the symbol was directly under it. I looked towards the personifications, seeing if they knew what he was planning. But, they all had the same flat expressions on their faces. England began chanting in the exact same way Jessica had at the park. The symbol started to glow, brightening up the room and blinding me.

I squinted, raising my arms up to my face to block the intense glare. I could still hear his chanting, getting louder and more sinister sounding by the second. Suddenly, hands shoved me forward, making me stumble and fall into who I presumed to be England. I found myself being spun around by someone, and then getting smashed against something rough. They pushed me down onto what seemed like the table, holding down my arms and legs as I struggled.

I hadn't agreed to this.

I hadn't agreed to being held against my will, whilst they performed some kind of weird operation. Yes, I did say I was prepared to go through anything, but this was taking it too far. England had never said anything about this, just that it would be difficult.

I tried to escape, fearing that my life was at stake with these men. I could faintly hear the British nation yelling orders at the others as I attempted to lash out at them. But, I couldn't escape. The strange symbol's light burned into me, and the pain was more intense than anything I'd ever felt before.

And, I couldn't cope.

I fainted, again. That must have been their plan, to use this 'magic' of his to take advantage of me. That's all I could think, that they were using me. I didn't even want to know why. I didn't even know why I was still thinking, by logic, I should have really been dead. I mean, I was just burned, sort of.

Somehow, I actually woke back up after my weird thinking time. Except, instead of waking up in a creepy basement, I was in my bedroom. And, I was no longer an anime. I was lying down on my bed, under my bright pink covers, in my wrinkled pyjamas. I'd hoped it was all a dream, I practically begged for it all to be a dream.

But, Jessica ruined that for me.

She was sat on the edge of my bed, watching me with her red, demonic eyes. Then, she grinned. But, it wasn't a normal grin. No, she had pointed teeth, like a wolf. It scared the life out of me, and I screamed. I screamed and screamed until I could scream no more, which was when my throat got sore. She didn't seem fazed by it though. Sure, she looked a tiny bit annoyed by the fact that I had nearly burst her eardrums out, although she wasn't looking murderous. In fact, Jessica seemed happy, as in fangirl happy. That was never a good sign, especially for me.

"Aww, looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up. I've been missing my little toy for a while now. It might have only been a few hours, and you did spend those hours with those sexy men, but I still missed you!" She squealed, jumping over and wrapping me in a tight hug.

She squeezed me so hard that I nearly passed out, again. I seemed to be repeating my actions a lot these past couple of hours, mostly consisting of me fainting, and being stared at by the same people.

"You've been fainting a lot, haven't you?" Jessica said, as if reading my mind. "Oh, and yes. I can read your mind, it's one of my many talents. Well, it's because of that spell of mine, it's been working great! And, you didn't have to tell them anything about me!"

"H-how are you doing this? How am I back home? Seriously, what is going on here?" I croaked out, trying to suppress my anger towards this beast.

"Wow, you really haven't figured it out yet. That's just great." She groaned, a sarcastic tone in her normally whiny voice. "You're not home. See that door, and that window, they're locked. You can't escape your own mind, Bella."

"What?!"

"Do I really have to repeat myself? You're inside your brain, dummy. Also, can you stop asking questions and screaming what every time we talk, it gets really annoying."

"You put a spell on me, removing my memories, and then you expect me to act casual about it!"

"Yes, you're one of us, now. You really should understand." Jessica spoke in a creepy, devoid of emotion voice.

"One of you! Like I would ever want to be one of you, whatever that means!"

"Take a look at the mirror, Bella. You'll see. And then, you might actually get what's going on." She grinned, bearing her sharp teeth.

Then, she vanished.

Jessica literally vanished before my eyes. She flickered a little, before completely dissolving away. It was like she was never here to start with, no trace of her remained.

I took a deep breathe, bracing myself for what she planned to show me. Dragging the bright covers off, I pushed myself towards the mirror. I hesitated at first, seeing that Jessica had left her phone flickering on the desk next to it, but I made it.

My eyes widened at my reflection. Except, it wasn't technically my reflection. It was Jessica, with my brown hair and body. She didn't even look alive, like all of the fangirlness had been drained out of her, leaving another shell. Of course, I laughed it off, knowing she was just playing a trick on me. The reflection laughed along, mimicking my every move.

"Ha ha, very funny Jessica. Bravo!" I clapped. "You sure got me! Really funny. Hilarious, in fact. Now, come on back, and we can talk."

A small giggle erupted from her phone, as if responding to my demands. It stopped flickering in and out, instead turning solid. I picked up the infernal device as it began to play a video. It started by showing me walking down the basement stairs, behind England. He looked exactly the same as he had only moments ago, but my appearance was completely different. My hair was in tangled curls around my head, and my eyes were wrong. Flakes of red covered their usual blue glow. They were as dead and lifeless as my reflection was.

I averted my gaze from her phone, not wanting to see myself like that anymore. That couldn't be right, surely something was wrong here.

"Look back at the screen." A voice whispered behind me. I twisted around, but there was nobody there.

"Look at the screen, moron." It hissed, louder than before. Again, I repeated my actions, but just like last time, there was nobody there.

"For Gods sake! Look at the bloody screen! Do I have to snap your neck back around?" It was Jessica. I should have known she was the only one stupid enough to try something like that.

I guessed that Jessica got fed up of my insolence because she reappeared next to me, grabbing my head and turning it towards the phone. "Seriously, I didn't think I'd have to make you watch it! What part of 'look at the screen' don't you understand?"

"The fact that you're making me look at myself distorted into your twisted fantasy! Well, it's not going to work. I don't have to watch it." I retorted, clenching my eyes closed.

"Oh my, you really have done it in for me. Whatever should I do?" She raised her voice in a dramatic, sarcastic fashion. Jessica craned my head to the right, pressing something cold to my forehead. Whatever it was, it forced my eyes back open, and I couldn't close them back up.

"You'll be fine, the potion just stops you from blinking, and it protects your eyes at the same time. I know what you believe that's impossible. Don't think about it too much, you'll end up giving yourself a headache." The fangirl grinned, bearing her sharp teeth as much as possible.

Now, I couldn't avoid it. I had to face my fears whether I liked it or not. I was back to staring at the portable screen, continuing where it left off. There I was, treading down those dreaded stairs, to where my torture awaited.

I rewatched myself getting examined by England all over again, but this time I figured out how he knew. It wasn't difficult, it was all in the eyes, the gateway to the soul. Obviously, my soul wasn't all that good, considering Jessica seemed to be controlling it.

Then, the real pain arrived. He started the chanting, exactly the same way as before. Except, this time the other personifications didn't look confused. They looked ready. Ready and able to go through anything.

The light filled the room, blinding me once again. The image was still clear, and I knew what I'd be seeing next. America grabbed my right arm, whilst Germany grabbed my left. They guided me towards the table, accidently bumping me into England along the way. I could hear him yelling the orders to hold me down, but this time he looked different. It seemed as though he didn't want to be doing this, and neither did the others.

The two lifted me onto the table, dropping me rather harshly. I saw myself wince and begin to struggle, even though it was no use. Everyone else gathered around, trying to help them hold me down. It was quite squashed, but somehow they managed to all fit. They blocked our view of the situation, so all Jessica and I could see were the backs of heads.

Eventually, England stopped yelling, which was when I'd passed out. All noise dimmed as the light faded away, leaving the room silent. They all paused, as if unsure of what to do next.

"Everyone, please leave. Now." The British nation spoke, barely above a whisper.

They filed out, and I was left alone with him.

That was when Jessica cut me off, letting me blink once more. She snatched the phone away, pocketing it for further use later on. I couldn't understand why she had shown me that, it was turning me against her. She had changed me into another version of her. I checked the mirror again, taking in the new me. I had the sharp teeth and red eyes, just like her.

"Well, do you like what I did? I wanted to give you some alone time with your new self, but you asked for me back! You must really like me now that I've done such a good deed!" She giggled.

"What have you done to me? I look exactly like you!"

"Exactly, you're one of us now." Jessica said, shifting back into her monotone fashion.

"One of what?!"

"You're turning into a full ma-"

"Bella, can you hear me?" His voice rang through the room, interrupting her.

I looked back at the mirror, finding that my reflection had morphed into him. England was blurring in and out, but I could still see it was him. There was no doubt about it.

"Bella? Hello?" England called, waving at us.

"Dammit, I didn't think he'd make it this far into your mind. Don't say a word, otherwise you'll never speak again. Capisce?" She gritted, running a finger across her throat.

I nodded.

"Good. Now go stay on the bed whilst I deal with the pest."

She turned me around and shoved me away, making me fall flat on the duvet. I instantly pushed myself back up, only for her to smash her hand into the back of my head, smothering my face into the soft material. She didn't seem to care that she was suffocating me, as if she was actually satisfied with the idea of an unconscious body with her.

"I told you to wait. Weren't you listening? Maybe I'll just have to keep you like this until you learn to stay still!" Jessica hissed at me, but I could barely hear her as I attempted to thrash around in her grasp.

"Hello? Are you there?" England tapped the glass, making the reflection ripple.

I tried to scream out to him, but my calls were muffled and ignored. She simply laughed and pushed my head down harder.

Suddenly, there was a loud thumping sound, and Jessica released her grip on me. I heard her cry out as footsteps padded across the floor.

"No! Get away from me!" She screamed.

I turned myself over, leaning my back against the bed for support. England was here, and he was glowing. As in actually glowing a bright green. But, he was still an anime character, even though I was sure we were still in my world.

Jessica was on the floor, using her legs to back away from him. England slowly walked towards her, the green getting brighter by the second.

"She's mine, now!" Jessica began to growl. "You can't have her! You'll never be able to defeat me, and you'll never get those secrets I hid in her pretty little brain! What part of that don't you understand? Maybe you're just too old!" She sounded almost demonic, like she was possessed.

"Oh, don't worry, Jessica, if that is your real name, I understand plenty. I know you've just been using her this entire time, and that you've been planting things in her head so that she'd trust you. I also know that you hid that one weakness of yours in there too. We will find it, and change Bella back. So, do you have any last words before I send you back?"

Jessica just sat there for a moment, looking as though she was contemplating what he'd said.

Then, she smiled.

She started to laugh at the man who could possibly kill her. I was sure that she was mental, or she had some sort of plan. I was scared out of my mind. Apparently, she'd been tricking me this entire time by changing my thoughts. It was so hard to take it all in, especially when I looked like a vampire because of her messing with me.

"Yes, I do. My last word to you, is goodbye." She whispered.

Jessica began to chant, making the floor shake. Floorboards sprung up, one of them knocking the British nation backwards back into the mirror. I tried to push myself up, which made matters worse for me. My world span around, and I stumbled away from her, falling over the broken floor. I saw her jump up and reach out for me, but she wasn't quick enough. Another arm grabbed me instead, dragging me through the mirror.

I fell through, finding myself back down on the table. I sprung up, almost head butting anyone who got too close.

All the personifications were still in the same position as before, standing around the basement. They looked slightly disappointed, though. I guessed they must have come back in a little while after England told them to leave.

"England, I thought you said this would work! She still looks like one of them to me!" America whined.

"It's not my fault Jessica was in there with her! I didn't think she was able to do that, so I didn't get a chance to change her back! You were lucky that I was able to take the spell off of her!" England argued back.

I was fed up with all of this, and they were giving me a horrible headache. "Alright, that's enough! I want an explanation on everything! I want to know why you idiots held me down against a table, why I look like this, why my mom was acting weird, why a search party hasn't been sent out or something for me, what just happened in there and what the hell is going on?!" I screeched.

Everyone turned around to face me as I finished screaming at them. They seemed a little shocked at me, but they looked as though they would try to explain.

England started off first. "Ah, yes, sorry about the whole table thing. It was the only way we could get you to stay still during the operation whilst my magic worked."

"Fine, I'll choose to forgive you. Now, explain." I said, making myself sound more bossy and regal than I needed to.

"Alright, we'll tell it from the beginning. Jessica isn't human. She's what you would call in the human world, a Mary-sue. In your universe, they are characters for fan fiction that can do things they probably shouldn't be able to. Such as, lifting up cars even if they're not strong in any way whatsoever, or making characters swoon over them. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I think so. Jessica showed me this one she wrote once. I think it had something to do with kidnapping, but I just ignored most of it. So, how are they any different in your world?" I asked him.

America answered for him. "That's easy! There's a big difference! In the anime universe, all Mary Sues written in your universe, get created and sent to a forbidden part of this world. We don't really have a name for that horrible place, yet. That's where all those characters stay, and Jessica's their leader! She's the worst of them all! Sometimes, one of them will escape, and they'll try re-enact whatever fan fiction they came from. It doesn't happen often, but when it does..." America shuddered, probably remembering one of those awful times.

"What?! That sounds terrible! But, if Jessica was meant to be stuck in your universe, how did she end up in my school?"

Canada trembled slightly, though he worked up the courage to speak. "She came after me first. I was walking home with England after a meeting, and she tried to drag me away, saying that we had some sort of rooftop date planned. Then, she started talking about how my pancakes were like heaven. Luckily, England managed to get her away, but he had to send her to your world. She vowed revenge on us, and the rest of this universe."

"And that would be when she came into my class, around three months ago?"

"Yes, and we guessed that she used her powers to influence you and the school. That's why everyone thought she'd been kicked out of her old class, and why you've been her friend all this time. You were one of the first people Jessica saw when she got there, and she used you to hide her secrets in. There's one way to defeat her, and she hid that secret in your brain. But, her powers were depleted in your world, so she could only use you." England explained.

"Is that why she was acting weird? That's how she normally is? And that's why I look like a creepy vampire demon thing?"

Italy spoke next. "Sì, she's pure evil! I'm so sorry for what happened, Bella! Hey, that's funny! Bella means beautiful in Italian!"

"Oh dear God, please don't say that again." I muttered under my breath.

England continued. "Moving on, I found out that she'd been causing some trouble in your world, so I brought everyone to find you and Jessica. We knew that she was being her Mary Sue self, so we had to go along with that fan fiction she wrote. We wrote a fake letter, hoping that would get her to go along with our plan of eliminating her, but it backfired. She escaped and hid inside of you, until I tried to take off the spell. That was when she broke something in you."

"Wait, so I was actually in my brain when all that was happening?! And have I lost any my memories, or my voice?"

"Yes, we were in your brain. And no, otherwise you probably wouldn't remember anything and you wouldn't be able to talk. The good news is that she's definitely gone, now. What you saw earlier was the centre of your mind, all provided by magic. If it wasn't for my magic, we wouldn't have been able to do anything!" England boasted.

"Yeah, yeah. Your magic's amazing, it's so helpful." America said, a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"It's powerful and you know it!"

"Alright, so there's still one thing I don't get. Why was my mom acting so weird? And why haven't my parents gone looking for me?" I asked, interrupting their short argument.

"Ah, yes, well you see, I put a spell on them so you would come with us. This spell made them believe anything they were told, so we left Romano and Spain to make up a story for your mother to believe whilst the rest of us dealt with Jessica. We also wrote a letter for you and Jessica just in case she had influenced you too much." England explained, finally answering my question.

"It's not like we wanted to do that, or anything, he made us do it." Romano grumbled.

"Okay, I get it now. But, what are we going to do about me?! I'm turning into a, um, what did you call them again?" I asked, feeling like an idiot.

"They're called Mary Sues, Bella." Italy grinned, noticing the annoyance on my face.

The fact that my name meant beautiful in Italian just seemed to irritate me, and I wasn't sure whether he knew that, or if he just liked that word.

"Great, he's bringing Bella back." I mumbled. "So, what's the plan of getting me back to normal?"

**_(Thank you so much for reading and keeping up with the story so far! I tried to make an explanation on what is actually going on, but I'm sorry if I took it too far, or if it was just bad in general. I had the idea to include the Mary Sue thing from the beginning, although I wasn't really sure when to put it in, or if it would make any sense. Also, thanks again to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed! And, I'm sorry that this took so long to write, I've been doing random things that kept me from working on this, but you probably don't want to hear me ramble on about those! In conclusion, I apologise for anything that may have made you want to rip out your eyeballs, and thank you all so much for everything!)_**


End file.
